1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic addressing system and method of communication between at least two devices connected via a bus system. In particular, the present invention refers to a bus system which enables the automatic and dynamic allocation of addresses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The IT and electronics branch provides a wide range of different data buses for the transfer of information. A bus system is concerned, when the subscribing devices are directed through an address and can be used according to a predetermined regime of the bus structure for transferring information. Most well-known bus systems as well as other transfer systems permit two-way data traffic. The subscribing devices must be assigned a distinct address. The most well known form of such a bus system or network is the Ethernet. Devices that wish to communicate in an Ethernet network must have a so-called MAC address and an IP address. The MAC address is unique over the total devices available on the market, whilst the IP address must only be unique in the particular network (that could be a firm network or more generally a so-called LAN (Local Area Network)). The MAC address is “fixed” for the device whilst the IP address can only be allocated dependent on duration. This transpires in most cases statically (single allocation in a point-to-point connection) or dynamically via Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP).
Further known bus systems are I2C and RS 485. In these systems addresses are commonly allocated via software and hardware, but only in a point-to-point connection (a main device such as a PC, and an end device) or in the case of hardware, through implementing a particular resistance combination i.e. implementing a switch and thereby the coding of an address.
A problem with connecting new devices to a bus system is that a certain amount of manual interaction between the user and sensor unit is needed. Furthermore, when a main device is in operation, it is not always possible to connect a new device.